En llamas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: El edificio estaba en llamas y Ladybug se encontraba adentro.


"¡Mi Lady!"

Fue otro grito pronunciado internamente por el gatito. Observando desde la copa de un árbol como ese edificio estaba en llamas. Veía a la gente salir, algunas eran madres con sus hijos en sus brazos, pero no a Ladybug.

Como otro espectador más, viendo en la lejanía como ese departamento se consumía y los bomberos que daban todo su esfuerzo por apagar el incendio.

No a Ladybug. No veía a Ladybug.

Mientras tanto escuchaba los pitidos de su Miraculous, acoplándose con sus ritmos de corazón acelerados por la interminable espera. Todavía no había visto nada rojo volar por los aires. Podía caber la posibilidad de que saliera como civil, pero...

¿Por qué lo haría?

Sería mucho más sencillo salir como heroína, además de que también es imposible que su transformación se haya acabado porque todavía no lo había hecho la del gatito, que solo faltaba menos de dos minutos aproximadamente para que se termine.

Tenia que ir y a pesar de que desobedecería a su Lady. Iría.

* * *

 _Lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento, comenzó hace minutos atrás, justo cuando terminaron de derrotar al Akuma, un edificio se incendió, escuchándose las sirenas del bombero como de las ambulancias. Y como esto no tenía nada que ver con el Akuma, no pudo ser resuelto con el Lucky Charm._

 _Obviamente los héroes no podían permitirse ser espectadores y los dos tenían claras intenciones de adentrarse, pero los pitidos del Miraculous del felino acataron la atención de su Lady._

 _— ¡Quédate!, yo me encargare — Repuso de repente su Lady con intenciones de entrar sola en ese edificio en llamas._

 _— Es peligroso — Refuto preocupado el minino, tomándole del brazo sin intención de dejarla ir — Yo iré — Añadió._

 _— Es más peligroso si te destransformas allí — Espeto mirándolo fijamente — Déjamelo a mí — Le pidió, pero el gatito todavía no la soltaba sino que apretaba su agarre — Estaré bien, no te preocupes — Le aseguro con una sonrisa y el gatito solo despego unos dedos._

 _— E-está bien... por favor… cuídate — Le dijo luego de unos segundos al estar observando esos ojos que demostraban mucha seguridad y entonces liberando de a poco ese agarre, sentía como sus dedos no querían despegarse y el no quería separarse de ella. Sin embargo al final la dejo ir._

 _Observando cómo se alejaba y con ayuda de su yo-yo entraba en unas de las ventanas._

* * *

No obstante el gatito ya no podía esperar más. No veía más gente salir. Veía el fuego, el humo y el chorro de agua proveniente de la manguera de los bomberos, pero no veía a su Lady.

Entonces sin permitirse esperar ni un segundo más y con esa determinación, corrió hacia el edificio, antes rociándose con la manguera y se adentró de un salto.

Al entrar inmediatamente el humo se hizo presente, nublando la vista y provocando que se le haga más difícil respirar, pero aun así siguió caminando, a pesar de que el calor se estaba empezando a sentir insoportable, mientras gritaba su nombre, la llamaba, esperando que conteste, sintiendo como los pitidos de su Miraculous se hacían cada vez más sonoros.

Además de que se le sumaba que al ser un departamento tenían muchos pisos y su Lady podría estar en cualquiera de ellos.

"Mi Lady"

"Ladybug"

Esos fueron los llamados que emitía, cada vez más acompañado de una tos por inhalar tanto dióxido de carbono, porque al liberarse de su transformación, sentía mucho más el calor, el cual penetraba su cuerpo como el humo en sus pulmones. Entretanto Plagg se escondió en el bolsillo de su camisa, intentando no respirar.

"¿Y si su Lady no estaba?" "¿Y se ha ido?"

Esas fueron unas preguntas que rodearon en la mente de Adrien al no encontrarla, pero aun así iba a seguir intentándolo porque ella no se hubiera ido sin decirle nada a él.

Ella no lo haría.

De pronto, él se sintió mas mareado, trato de cubrirse con el dorso de su mano la nariz, pero era complicado, la visión se le nublaba, siendo ahora mas difícil divisarla a su Lady, hasta que justo la vio tirada en el suelo con escombros encima de ella.

— ¡Mi Lady! — Exclamo atónito, acercándose inmediatamente hacia ella, reiterando los mismos para arrodillarse junto a ella y rodeando un brazo alrededor de ella empezó a llamarla desesperado, esperando que reaccione, mientras los pitidos de su Miraculus sonaban constantemente.

No obstante, ya no podía perder más tiempo entonces llevando su otro brazo en sus piernas la alzo y empezó a correr hacia la salida, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas. Porque Ladybug debía estar bien. Debía estarlo.

— ¿Chat? — Musito de repente Ladybug entreabriendo los ojos y cerrándolos a los pocos segundos para volverlos abrir, viendo nublado a su salvador.

Al oír eso Adrien, sintió un alivio recorrer todo su cuerpo, sonrió y siguió corriendo hacia la luz que se mostraba ante sus ojos. La salida, mientras los sonidos de su Miraculous se oían mas rápidos y fuertes para luego escucharse el silencio, apareciendo una luz roja envolviendo a su Lady.

Justo al momento en que atravesó las llamas y salió hacia fuera –sorprendido e incrédulo– con Marinette en sus brazos, quien inmediatamente fue arrebatada por los enfermeros para posarla en una camilla y adentrarla a una ambulancia, donde le pusieron el respirador artificial. Entretanto Adrien observaba pasmado el vehículo.

Repitiéndose en su mente.

"Ladybug es Marinette"

Mientras empezaba a toser para ser llevado a una ambulancia y colocarle el respirador artificial, sin quitarse eso de su mente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette despertó en el hospital, recostada en la cama con varias vendas en su cabeza, quien se quedó minutos solo observando el techo. Pensando en cómo ahora Chat Noir sabia su identidad y como debía actuar ante eso.

Suspiro por enésima vez, viendo como su bolso respiraba, seguramente durmiendo Tikki. Al ver eso sonrió e intento reincorporarse en la cama, escuchando como unas jóvenes enfermeras entraban en la habitación cuchicheando, mientras estas le cambiaban el suero y las vendas.

— Estoy envidiosa tienes una suerte increíble — Repuso una de las enfermeras dirigiéndose a Marinette.

— ¿Llamas a eso suerte? — Le recrimino molesta la otra— Estuvo a punto de morir.

— No murió y la salvo el guapísimo modelo — Espeto en tono soñador— Hasta yo quisiera estar a punto de morir si me salva él — Pronuncio con el mismo tono y con los ojos brillosos.

— Agh... eres una pedófila — Bufo molesta, mientras ella desviaba la mirada ofendida por como la había llamado — No le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice — Le dijo a Marinette mirando con el ceño fruncido a su compañera.

— ¿De qué están hablando? — Le pregunto confundida.

— De esto — Pronuncio la otra entusiasmada sacando el periódico del bolsillo de su uniforme. Desdoblándolo para mostrarle la primera plana, la cual en letras grande decía:

"HEROE" "El modelo Adrien Agreste salvo a una chica de un edificio en llamas"

Mostrándose debajo una foto donde el edificio se encontraba rodeado de llamas, mientras que dé el mismo salían Adrien llevando en sus brazos a una chica, quien no era nada menos que Marinette.

Ella.

La cual, se quedó sin aliento, observando la primera plana, mientras sus mejillas adquirían una tonalidad carmesí. Embelesada por mirar esa fotografía, ignorando a su alrededor y entrando en su propio mundo, quien al hacerlo no se dio cuenta cuando las enfermeras se fueron.

¿Chat no fue quien la había salvado? ¿Fue Adrien?

Se cuestionó en su mente, sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil. Entretanto intentaba atar cabos sueltos, llegando a la conclusión de que Adrien fue quien la habia salvado, descubriendo en el proceso su doble identidad . Ante eso emitió un suspiro de alivio porque hubiera sido muy diferente si el gatito lo hubiera descubierto. Con ese pensamiento sonrió bobamente, mientras se llevaba la mano en su pecho tratando de calmar los alocados ritmos de su corazón.

Toco con las yemas de su dedo la fotografía, sintiendo como un calor asfixiante emanaba por su cuerpo. Girando la cabeza inmediatamente hacia la ventana, al escuchar un llamado, un ruido y una pregunta que la termino por dejar atónita y la razón por las cuales sus ojos se dilataron quedándose muda de la impresión. Y no solo fue por ver a Chat Noir apoyado en el marco de la ventana que recién abrió, sino más por la pregunta:

"¿No crees que salgo perrrfecto en la foto?"

Esa fue la misma que realizo esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ocasionando que Marinette mirara al gatito con el corazón detenido, mirando la foto del periódico y a él, varias veces seguida.

Eso significaba...

"Chat Noir es Adrien"

Concluyo en su mente, mientras esas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza.

Entretanto llevaba la hoja del periódico a su cara para reprimir el grito que quería pronunciar, mientras dejaba los ojos al descubierto quien no apartaba la mirada del minino, donde sus dedos apretujaban la hoja.

Sintiendo en ese momento que a pesar de que nada se estuviera incendiando ni quemando, ella misma lo estaba haciendo, su cuerpo y principalmente su rostro estaba en llamas y sabía que desde ahora y cada vez que vea a Chat Noir o a Adrien lo seguirá estando.


End file.
